Raphael Fontaine
'Raphael Fontaine '''is a Breton battlemage appearing in ''A Children's Anuad. He is known for his generally rational and nearly emotionless thinking and speech, which is a stark contrast for the care he shows his family, as well as his unique ability to generate and control a form of energy known as plasma. In ACA Reloaded, Raphael is noted to have a different family composition, and he also has a very different personality as compared to the original, retaining only some character traits, due to how differently he was brought up and his age difference as well. The children he has with Erys are Seth and Ariel Fontaine. Birth and life before events of ACA Raphael was born to a necromancer-sorcerer family, who were as keen in creating the perfect spellcaster as they were in dabbling in the dark side of magic. Since his birth, which was caused by a careful pairing of various members of the clan and other mages of some considerable skill, Raphael was experimented upon by his family daily. He was designed to be something like a magical superweapon of sorts. When Raphael was five, his family divined through prophecy that all of them would die by his hand. They laughed at the suggestion, though, as Raphael was a weak willed, clingy boy at that time. Raphael heard the words of the prophecy, though, and he was determined to make it come through, already possessing a sense of persistence and destiny since his birth. Raphael saw his family as beasts with no sense of decency, deserving of death. When Raphael was nine, he began training to harness the unnatural powers which he was gifted with. He could generate a sort of strange, superheated energy that could burn, shock and impact the target simultaneously. He also began training up his strength, agility and reflexes, to ensure he had every aspect of killing covered. Raphael eventually killed his entire family when he reached 18, taking the family sword "Crimson Vision" with him, using the weapon to butcher all the family members he couldn't kill with magic. He was severely injured by a backlash of his own powers when he attempted to use them to destroy the family home and he fainted. Raphael was found by a pretty half Bosmeri, half Nordic lady, who nursed him back to health. She was a skilled swordswoman and taught him how to use his sword in a more efficient and refined manner. He trained daily with his magical powers and sword. Raphael's benefactor also learned restoration skills from him, as well as electrokinesis After he defeated his benefactor for the first time, using his mind to create a new sword style, Raphael travelled the lands with her, seeking new masters all the time, the pair of them refining the sword combat into an impressive display of skill, combining spell and blade to great effect. The pair became lovers, when they finally found the girl's master. Raphael and his lover both trained daily, until they became deadly exponents of a new sword technique, which was designed only for people of their agility, involving stamina inefficient, unpredictable moves that would work only for extremely skilled people. Raphael received the magic sword "Liminal Necrosis" from this man, who gave his lover a sword called "Dreamstrider". Raphael found that his understanding of melee combat could be translated for magical combat, which he applied. Eventually, when Raphael was 27, when they were returning from Akavir after learning from the masters there about magic and swordsmanship, the two of them came into conflict with Tsaesci brigands. They stood their ground and fought off all their enemies, utilizing a technique which granted them impenetrable defense and extreme offensive capabilities, although it required two people to perform. Raphael accidentally cut his lover with the Liminal Necrosis when they made a mistake and had to watch her die. Raphael buried his lover with the Liminal Necrosis and the broken Dreamstrider when he returned to Skyrim, at the foot of the Lover Stone. He never visited the grave again. It was after this event where Raphael changed into a cold, emotionless man, in order to hold back the pain and ignore it. Over the next 50 years, Raphael spent it on doing contracts and training. Raphael's entire clan, including him, is believed to have perished in the flames that consumed their mansion, except for Raphael's younger sister Remillia Fontaine, who was taken away at birth. Raphael is the only person who knows this is untrue. Events of ACA Raphael entered Skyrim after spending considerable time away, happening to pass by Helgen Keep, where he noticed there were many bandits. He happened to chance upon a group of people riding for Skybound watch and he followed.Raphael met Erys and other highlanders there, when he aided in taking back Helgen keep, through slaughtering the bandits that were inside, alongside a few members of the companions and miscellaneous people.Raphael later fended off Thalmor invasions, devising strategems such as one to trap the Thalmor in Helgen then massacre them. The Lost Legion arrived at Helgen during this time period. After the Thalmor captured the sorceress Robin and Erys, he followed Fenrir of the Lost Legion to perform a rescue mission. Raphael, after the rescue's conclusion, he stayed in Helgen Keep, which grew into a town, continuing his training and life. He gave up heavy drinking over the year and acted as a silent protector, not really interacting much with anyone else. Later, Helgen was attacked by the Penitus Occulatus. Raphael fended off an assassin that attempted to kill him, before he discovered plans of an attack. He informed Erys and they made plans to destroy the invaders. Raphael and Erys succeeded in thwarting the conquer of Helgen, Raphael personally using an extreme form of electrokinesis to execute the enemy general in front of his men. Raphael later accompanied Erys to Mzinchaleft, to speak with the leaders of the Lost Legion, regarding the attacks on Helgen and the appearance of the Penitus Oculatus. He later participated in an intimate act with Erys, smiling for the first time in 50 years. Raphael later departed for the Imperial city with the Lost Legion. Erys revealed to him that she bore his child, which confused Raphael, since he wasn't used to the normal way of living. Raphael later channeled magicka to the limit his body could provide, to make sure Erys and his child was safe. Erys later gave birth to Raphael's daughter, Sariel, who was named after an obscure entity. Raphael rarely took part in missions, ever since Erys was attacked by an assassin, instead choosing to guard and protect her, to prevent a repeat performance. Raphael was later promoted to Commander of the Royal Guards and he officially married Erys. They had a second child together, their son Seth Fontaine. He lived relatively comfortably after this with his wife and children, making sure his children had a proper education and combat training. ACA Reloaded Timeline Raphael never kills his family in ACA Reloaded, and he's a young, aspiring adventurer who takes his sister to Skyrim when she asks him to do so. He does not seem unhappy, and Raphael indeed has a clean, happy past as compared to his original self, making him considerably less cynical and emotionless when it comes to viewing the world around him. He lives in the main Fontaine Mansion when he's in Daggerfall, his native land. Raphael also meets an alternate version of Erys, who was his wife in ACA's original run, after taking a trip to Skyrim with his sister. He unofficially helps the Stormcloaks, after Remillia chooses to sign up with them, and he's left with no choice but to follow her everywhere. In 4E 202, after the Second Great War begins, Raphael became one of the commanders in charge of dealing with the attacks performed by the Third Aldmeri Dominion against the various other provinces, which united under one banner to fight the common foe. He performed the role admirably, and repelled the enemy forces by intelligent use of his logistics and men in combat. Raphael soon turned the tide of war with his strategies, and took the fight to the Third Aldmeri Dominion. Raphael eventually leads a large number of other Fontaines, along with the forces of the Alliance, to siege Alinor itself, and he broke through the last city of the Summerset Isles in late 4E 204, after four years of hard fighting. Raphael would follow up with the systematic destruction of the Thalmor alongside his sister Remillia, who was also a significant leader in the Second Great War. Raphael marries Erys in 4E 203, and his son Seth is born soon after. His daughter Ariel is born in 4E 205. Personality and Appearance ACA Original Raphael is generally seen as highly rational and emotionless. He gives almost all his solutions based on a cost benefit analysis, never ever considering the human factor in coming up with ideas. He is generally very practical, to the extent of ignoring the well being of the people around him when coming up with solutions. However, Raphael is a staunch believer in the well being of people under his command. He prefers to see the big picture and it is easier for him to sympathize with groups than with individuals. Raphael seems to be very introverted and antisocial, preferring not to talk to others. He rarely interacts with anyone. His cold, distant nature is because he believes emotions failed him when he accidentally killed his lover with the Liminal Necrosis. Raphael has a personal belief that emotions are illusory constructs to the human mind, even though he is incapable of getting rid of them fully. Erys (Raphael Fontaine's wife) helped Raphael regain his emotion over time. Raphael seemed less self centered and cold after continuous persuasion attempts by Erys and protecting Helgen for a year, even though he was still very, very pragmatic, rather uncaring for people and nearly emotionless. Erys never faltered in her efforts and eventually, Raphael seemed to have regained most of his emotion, or all of it, having put his past behind him. He seems to love his family a lot. ACA Reloaded Raphael retains his rational air alongside his general pragmatism, and prefers to do things practically, although he isn't the hollowed out shell of a man wrapped in sorrow as with his original self. Raphael instead is a relatively easygoing person, willing to banter with his sister and has a more relaxed, less dark outlook on life. He also broods less, and is more than eager to embark on adventure. Raphael is also still introverted, although he's much less antisocial and awkward as his original self. He prefers to be left alone, and will rather get things done as quickly as possible compared to wasting time on flourishes or using unnecessary powers for overkill. Raphael also retains his analytical mind. Raphael in ACA Reloaded can be cheeky at times and he doesn't always say the most acceptable things. Appearance Raphael looks relatively young, and is quite good looking, with a clean shaven face. His eyes are blue, with a tinge of violet (Icy blue in ACA Reloaded, with a faint glow in the dark). They glow in the dark. He has straight black hair that has a long fringe. He is relatively well built, which is obvious from his high stamina and extreme gymnastic/acrobatic skills. Raphael gains a pair of wing like plasma constructs on his back when he uses a greater amount of his powers. Their purpose is unknown, but he does not seem capable of flight with them. The wings become more intricate as his power output increases. In ACA reloaded, the wings do have a use - Raphael can use them to fly or dash. Powers and Abilities ACA Original Raphael is a skilled fencer and unarmed fighter, despite his magical abilities, as he was trained to fight with a sword and his fists since birth. His skills were later honed further under many, many tutors. Raphael's way of armed and unarmed combat is highly unconventional, utilizing his surroundings and his whole body as a fighting device, rather than just swinging his sword around, which makes him an unpredictable opponent. Raphael also possesses peak, or even borderline superhuman strength due to his body not aging and weakening constantly. Raphael is also highly agile and moves quickly and gracefully on the battlefield, able to leap much higher and further than most people. He has considerable pakour skills, which aids him in chasing down targets or running away. He can fall from greater heights than most without suffering damage, capable of falling from nearly ten meters without sustaining injuries, if he rolls. Raphael will cast magic midair, when rolling and when ducking. In terms of conventional magical abilities, Raphael can perform powerful electrokinesis, as a side effect of his body's energy generation and manipulation, although he rarely uses it due to his far more efficient plasma manipulation, although thunderbolts are more precise and have much longer range. He also has considerable knowledge and training in the Restoration school, allowing him to heal himself or others efficiently. Overall, Raphael is a very, very strong healer, in addition to his powers, being able to bring even severely ill people to full health within a single spell. Still, Raphael's healing power do have a limit, such as when he almost failed to save Erys from certain death (Sariel saved her mother). Raphael has a special ability called "Plasmakinesis". This allows him to create a magical energy with behavior very similar to plasma. The energy is dense and very, very hot, generally functioning very similar to pyrokinesis (except even hotter), with much higher spell velocity and additional shock and impact damage. The plasma can even be focused into beams. Since the ability deals physical damage in addition to magical damage, it cannot be fully absorbed by magic absorption, nor negated by magic immunity. Raphael can augment his sword "Crimson Vision" with plasma for increased armor penetration and cutting power, the blade capable of causing the combustion of flesh. Raphael can channel massive amounts of plasma and electricity into his left hand to form a sphere of energies, then harmonically detonate the plasma to perform a melee ranged attack that deals devastating amounts of damage, capable of killing even a person fully immune to magic due to the raw physical damage. This attack completely incinerates an opponent, melting all armor into slag. However, it damages Raphael's hand to perform and is very, very magicka intensive, sometimes consuming his entire magicka supply and leaving him with only his basic plasma attacks and melee skill to rely on. Raphael only uses this as a last resort, or when he wants to make a statement. He calls it "face melting technique" Raphael can also can release a massive pulse of plasma, where performing such an attack is as good as performing his "face melting technique", except without focusing the energy. It also drains Raphael heavily to do such. Like the "face melting technique", use of this can damage his left hand, although it does not quite do so much backlash damage. It is possible that Raphael might be able to perform a ranged attack of similar power, but it was never shown. The plasma energy that Raphael uses is a separate entity from his magicka. He constantly produces massive volumes of plasma energy and dissipates it, with magicka acting as only a control tool to direct and shape the plasma. This allows Raphael to perform his most basic plasma attack, his commonly used "plasma bolt" without expending magicka, since he requires no magicka to shape it. His right hand is generally a conduit for a continuous flow of plasma, or a barrage of weak spells (such as his plasma bolts) as it has more consistent flow, while his left is generally for powerful plasma abilities or focusing and shaping the plasma, as it has better control. If Raphael is silenced, his body will unbind the plasma from within him and it just sprays out of his hand in all directions if he tries to use it. (He is still capable of performing his basic plasma bolts with no repercussion, but any advanced attack cannot be controlled). Thus, Raphael will practically cease using his plasma abilities if he is hit by a silence spell, to avoid collateral damage, unless there is no alternative. Raphael is unable to utilize Alteration and Illusion due to a lack of training in those fields. His electrostatic field, caused by the dissipation of his "plasma energy" when it is not used, disrupts illusions and conjuration cast on him. It also prevents him from using any form of conjuration spell and can be detected by people, if they know he's there, although is serves to instill fear if Raphael cannot be observed. Raphael has a secondary power that allows him to manifest extremely damaging talons to attack enemies. The talons secrete a corrosive toxin that can eat through flesh and metal. It is generally toxic enough to hurt anything severely with a simple scratch. It only manifests when Raphael wills it to manifest and remembers it exists, although he generally conditions himself to forget the ability due to the destructive nature of it. His wings turn green in this case. Raphael possesses extreme willpower and can reject illusions/mind control with ease, due to intense mental training when he was a child, even capable of using the mental connections to him as conduits to mind control people trying to control him. Raphael is biologically immortal and does not age or weaken as time passes. ACA Reloaded Raphael retains his extremely good swordsmanship, allowing him to take on exponents in that field, and he's also an extremely capable unarmed fighter, who uses his hearing and smell in conjunction with his sight for battle. He also retains his electrokinetic power, allowing him to learn lightning based spells extremely quickly, as well as blast opponents with powerful thunderbolts if necessary for him to do so. Raphael's physical prowess crosses into the superhuman realm and he is able to lift a man of average weight with one arm and deliver punches strong enough to shatter bone. Raphael's Necrosis Claws were exchanged for an energy beam attack (that serves a similar purpose to his plasma bolt) which cannot be silenced or disabled, allowing him to have a basic ranged attack at all times. As these beams do not cost magicka and essentially heat the air enough to generate plasma, Raphael is able to fire a rapid stream of plasma blasts. Raphael's plasmakinesis has been tweaked to give him a lower maximum power output, and he can use it in more creative ways. His plasma wings now enable flight, and he can also detonate them with electricity to let him perform a high speed dash or to cushion a fall. Raphael's control over the plasma he has also deteriorates when he actively generates more plasma energy. This leads to power incontinence if he tries to generate and control too much plasma, causing the skill to just degenerate into a massive, flaming aura around him. Raphael can also generate a blade out of plasma if he is disarmed, for fighting off enemies. The blade is extremely sharp and hot, and it can generally cut most things, if not all of them. It does not pressure his magicka pool unduly to sustain the blade, instead simply reserving a portion of it (reducing his maximum pool, but not affecting regeneration). As a male Fontaine, Raphael has the Truth Reader power, which allows him to see the world with an increased clarity, and notice details a normal person does not, such as the shimmering outline of an invisible person, or the swings of a blade from the edge of his peripheral vision. This increased level of perception allows him to have seemingly superhuman reflex, as his body and mind can calculate the information fast enough and actualize the needed movements in time. Raphael retains his illusion immunity. He is also completely immune to paralysis skills and disables. Raphael also retains his biological immortality. Raphael's sorcery talents have been decreased compared to his original though, and he is no longer an extremely powerful and competent healer like he used to be. The unique Fontaine healing magic is strong in itself and compensates for his reduction in magical talent as compared to his ACA original self. Equipment ACA Original Raphael normally wears his unique, hooded armor, along with a skull mask to conceal his face (although he discarded the mask and hood later). His armor's physical and chemical properties are unknown, except it is both durable and lightweight. It also offers high levels of protection without sacrificing mobility. Raphael is well acquainted with his armor, which is why he can move easily in it. The armor possesses no helpful enchantments, except one which allows it to be taken off with ease should Raphael need to take it off. Raphael uses a sword known as "Crimson Vision" most of the time. This sword is a red coloured blade made of unknown alloy, with a very, very sharp blade that cuts through bone and flesh with ease. It never seems to dull and can cut spirits, ethereal beings and daedra with equal ease to normal flesh. It belongs to his family and interacts well with his plasma abilities, allowing Raphael to channel plasma along the sword for increased damage capabilities. Raphael used to possess a sword known as "Liminal Necrosis". It is a katana like weapon, with an emerald blade and a black hilt. When the weapon cut anything, it instantly caused necrotic wounds to spread across the victim's body, killing them. This weapon was fragile and ran out of charges quickly. Raphael's habit of cleaning his sword came from usage of the Liminal Necrosis. The weapon cannot harm Raphael. After Raphael retrieved the weapon, it is revealed that it deteriorated over the years and is now just a normal sword with no special properties, except that it causes wounds that require restoration to heal. The weapon broke when he attempted to use it to confront an opponent. Raphael has sent his former lover's sword "Dreamstrider" for repair. This weapon is currently in the hands of his daughter Sariel. ACA Reboot Raphael only keeps his armor (without the mask) and his sword "Crimson Vision". He does not own other weapons, except weapons he was rewarded with, or those that he loots. When Raphael channels his power through Crimson Vision, the weapon gains a superheated plasma cutting edge, and can be used to fire horrifically damaging plasma arcs and blasts with various attacks, if magicka is used. Raphael has worn a Fontaine Signet Ring at all times, even though it doesn't actually give him any benefits or whatsoever. It simply shows he is part of the Fontaine family's main line. Trivia *Raphael's sword "Crimson Vision" is based on the Crisis Core Rapier Genesis Rhapshodos used in Final Fantasy. It's even red in color. *ACA Reloaded's Raphael was shifted to look like Noctis from Final Fantasy, since Noctis has blue eyes and black hair. *Raphael's overall armor design in the original was inspired by Doctor Doom, especially his mask, hood and cloak. Like Doctor Doom, he possesses enough willpower to overcome mind control and illusion. His Reloaded Armor was somewhat more medieval. *Raphael's overall design, concepts and story were rewritten to be less dark compared to his ACA original self, as the author found it overly tacky. *Raphael's wings are inspired from the wings that the siren Maya manifests in Borderlands. When he uses more power, they form into tendrils, like the angels of Diablo. In ACA reloaded, they are just two pairs of blue flaming constructs. *Raphael's last name "Fontaine" coincides with that of a Bioshock antagonist, who also has various superpowers from experimentation. This is not intentional, as "Fontaine" was randomly generated. *Raphael's daughter is named after Sariel Steelfang. *Raphael's Liminal Necrosis signifies his past. The breaking of the sword symbolizes that he has put his past behind him and is ready to move on in life. The fact that the Liminal Necrosis broke when he protected his family signifies he moved on because of them. *Dreamstrider represents Raphael's love. Sariel carries her father's love with her as she carries Dreamstrider. *Raphael's first love is named "Emmeria Dawn-Singer". In Reloaded, Erys is still his second love, but he never had anything more than a crush on a girl before her. *Raphael is able to deal every single damage type in The Elder Scrolls - He is a capable physical fighter, he can cast powerful magic and he can manifest toxic claws. He lacks the toxic claws in the reboot. Alternative art Raphael Fontaine ACA.jpg|Raphael Fontaine with his weapons, in an older concept art Raphael Fontaine Plasmalord.jpg|Another older concept of Raphael Fontaine. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:A Children's Anuad Category:Battlemages Category:Nobility Category:ACA Fontaine Family